


Демон дорог

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Простой механик Азумане Асахи оказывается втянут в не совсем законный бизнес





	Демон дорог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано за команду Asahi x Nishinoya на OTP Beach Wars 2016

Погоня отстала на подъезде к Котобуки-тё. Асахи надеялся скрыться в трущобах, но сделать это, управляя «Хондой Супер Блэкбёрд», было не так-то просто: даже на скорости в двадцать-тридцать километров в час рокот мотора звучал грозовыми раскатами над тихими улицами квартала. Выбирая самые темные и узкие переулки, Асахи молился, чтобы полиция Токио предпочла схалтурить на этот раз.

За раменной с покосившейся вывеской Асахи нырнул в червоточину, ведущую к изнанке гряды домов. В этом недоступном солнцу и глазу человечества месте стояла нестерпимая вонь отхожего места, мусора и тухлых продуктов. Заглушив мотор, Асахи опустил подножку. Руки тряслись от долгой езды, уши заложило от шума, голова раскалывалась. Что делать дальше, он себе даже представить не мог.

— Эй! Эй, ты! А ну, пошел прочь! – с маленького тускло освещенного крыльца сбежала невысокая худая женщина, припадая на левою ногу и замахиваясь на него короткой палкой. — Здесь нечего красть, пошел прочь, поганая ты ворона!

— Я не ворую! — Асахи слез, едва устояв на подкосившихся ногах. Вдалеке снова зазвучали сирены. — Я ищу, где переночевать. У меня есть деньги!

— Иди тогда в доя! Чего ты здесь рыскаешь? — женщина прищурилась, недоверчиво разглядывая его.

— Я заплачу, — Асахи медленно вытянул из внутреннего кармана пачку смятых йен, — пять тысяч за ночь.

— Десять, — женщина оперлась на палку, оказавшуюся слишком короткой для ее роста тростью.

— Пять, — тоном, не терпящим препирательств, сказал Асахи. Сирены полицейских машин звучали в паре улиц от них. — И что-нибудь, чтобы накрыть мотоцикл, — сказал Асахи, протягивая старухе банкноты.

— Ищи сам, — она быстро пересчитала деньги, шевеля сухими узкими губами. — Я приготовлю футон.

Проведя рукой по влажному от пота лбу и растрепавшимся волосам, Асахи оглядел проулок в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего.

Сторговав за две тысячи йен брезент у одноглазого бородача неопределенного возраста, Асахи завел «Блэкбёрд» на пяточек между двух переполненных мусорных контейнеров. Сердце обливалось кровью, когда он укрывал горячие чернильно-черные бока мотоцикла серой истлевшей тканью, провонявшей мочой и еще бог знает чем.

Старуха проводила Асахи к ночлегу в самом темном и труднодоступном уголке цокольного этажа здания. Расчистив дорогу от хлама, она указала тростью на спальное место и сказала, злобно хмурясь:

— До утра! Потом отправляйся к своим воронам в «Карасуно»! — не дожидаясь ответа, она заковыляла прочь, низко сгорбившись.

Асахи не стал всматриваться в то, на чем ему предлагали спать. Да и принюхиваться тоже. Не раздеваясь, он завалился на рыхлый футон. В висках пульсировала тупая боль. Долго ли он сможет прятаться посреди Йокогамы с таким-то приметным мотоциклом? Даже если это такая дыра, как Котобуки-тё. Надо было срочно что-то придумать. Может быть, продать «Блэкбёрд» и улизнуть? У него нашлись бы друзья где-нибудь в Нагасаки, которые бы спрятали Асахи на время, пока все не уляжется. Только бы добраться до них.

За своими невеселыми мыслями Асахи не заметил, как уснул, а открывал глаза он уже под ворчание старухи, охаживающей его клюкой по бокам.

— Подымайся, тебе говорю!

Перехватив занесенную в живот палку, Асахи тяжело сел, чувствуя боль во всем теле: он даже не пошевелился за ночь, и теперь мышцы задеревенели.

— Пора уходить! — поднатужившись как следует, старуха вырвала трость у него из рук и показала на выход.

Рассвет едва занимался. Потянувшись, Асахи растер виски пальцами — со вчерашнего дня боль так и не унялась. В проулке было пустынно, одноглазый старик куда-то исчез. Справив малую нужду в зловонном углу, Асахи направился к контейнерам, где вчера оставил «Блэкбёрд», рассчитывая отогнать его на черный автомобильный рынок. Продавать придется по дешевке: деньги нужны срочно и без лишних вопросов.

Мотоцикла на месте не было.

Перспектива навечно застрять в Котобуки-тё с каждой минутой рисовалась Асахи все более реальной. Купив завтрак из уличной тележки, он сел на скамью, предварительно отвоевав кусок ее у лысого мужчины средних лет. Тот с тупой злобой и завистью смотрел на чашку перепаренной собы, шумно глотая слюни.

Денег оставалось не так уж много, особенно если продолжать разбрасываться ими в том же духе. Асахи сам виноват, что вел себя так по-идиотски. Знал же, где находится. Надо было спать на улице возле мотоцикла, но сделанного теперь не воротишь. «Наивность тебя погубит», — всегда говорила мать. Но теперь Асахи вырос, а мать давно лежала в могиле, и некому было напомнить ему, чтобы держал ухо востро и нос по ветру.

На улицу постепенно высыпали бедно одетые люди, снуя туда-сюда, как муравьи. В Котобуки-тё до сих пор нанимали поденных рабочих. Надеявшиеся урвать хоть какой-то заработок, мужчины сбивались в поток на пути к бирже. Возможно, скоро и Асахи окажется в их числе…

— Эй, мужик! — коренастый парень с небрежно зачесанными осветленными волосами сначала окликнул его, а потом сошел с тротуара. — Как жизнь?

Лицо у него было худое и загорелое, в левой брови красовались две штанги, а на скуле — желтоватый медузообразный след от старого синяка.

— Нормально.

Парень насупился, поджав губы. Асахи знал, что незнакомые люди часто принимают его обычное выражение лица за угрюмость или недоброжелательность, но сил выдавить из себя что-то приличное просто не было.

— Чего здесь торчишь? Пойти некуда?

Асахи кивнул головой, настороженно приглядываясь к парню.

— А эту куртку ты для красоты носишь? — тот дернул подбородком, указывая на линялую нашивку «Хонды», сощурил глаза.

— Нет, — Асахи слегка удивился.

— Ну, тогда пошли со мной, если нет других планов, — парень резко мотнул головой в сторону улицы и поспешил вернуться на тротуар.

Он шел, не оглядываясь, так что времени на размышления особо не было. Асахи сунул чашку остывшей лапши своему соседу по скамье, так старательно делавшему вид, что вовсе не прислушивается к разговору. Чтобы догнать мелированного, ему понадобилось сделать всего несколько длинных прыжков.

— Тебя как звать-то? — спросил тот, прикуривая. Асахи отказался от сигареты, приноравливаясь к чужим энергичным шагам.

— Азумане.

— А меня — Кейшин, будем знакомы, — Кейшин заразительно улыбнулся, но после угона мотоцикла у Асахи не было никакого желания доверять кому-либо на расстоянии ста километров в Котобуки-тё.

«Мать бы похвалила», — рассеянно подумал Асахи.

Через пару кварталов Кейшин указал рукой на приземистое здание с двумя поднятыми гаражными рольставнями и неоновой вывеской «Карасуно» . Вот, значит, о чем старуха из раменной говорила.

— Мастерская? — уточнил Асахи, входя в темное помещение, заполненное такими знакомыми запахами машинного масла, автоэмали и бензина. Из скрытых динамиков приглушенно лился тяжелый рок.

— А ты думал мы куда придем? — и возвысив голос прокричал: — Дед! 

— Не ори, — из глубины гаража с лестницы, пристроенной к задней стене, спускался высокий худощавый мужчина, одетый в линялый голубой комбинезон. — Что за хрен? – спросил он, кивая головой в сторону Асахи.

— Парень из сервисного центра «Хонды», — радуясь непонятно чему, ответил Кейшин. Мужик в комбинезоне насмешливо сдвинул брови и достал из заднего кармана тряпку, вытирая об нее черные от смазки руки.

— Ты кто, менеджер по работе с корпоративными клиентам? Или кофеварка?

— Я механик, — ответил Асахи, разглядывая его исподлобья. Кейшин прыснул от смеха.

— Форма еще не делает тебя механиком, — задрав подбородок, сказал старик.

— Я ищу работу, — Асахи стянул с плеч стеганую красную куртку и кинул на влажный грязный пол.

Старик внимательно проследил взглядом за его движениями и замолк ненадолго.

— Посмотрим, на что ты годишься. Найди себе перчатки вон в том ящике. А ты поди-ка сюда.

Пока Кейшин тихо переговаривался о чем-то с дедом, Асахи осматривался вокруг, привыкая к царящему в гараже полумраку.

Запчасти и полуразобранные (или полусобранные?) мотоциклы составляли большую часть обстановки. Лестница, с которой спустился старик, вела на второй этаж. Металлический балкон облеплял тускло освещенное помещение с большими стеклами и еще несколько дверей. Под балконом стояли столы и шкафы, заваленные инструментами. На длинных полках вдоль боковой стены громоздились шины и диски. Верстак с тисками, наждачный станок, электросварка, бурмашина и прочее скрытое полумраком оборудование выстроилось вдоль другой стены. На полу не было ничего лишнего.

Кейшин пронзительно свистнул, привлекая его внимание.

— Мне надо идти. Оставляю тебя с дедом. Еще увидимся.

Асахи только кивнул, не зная, что еще он должен ответить.

— Укай.

— Азумане.

Старик натянул пару перчаток, постоял немного, потом криво усмехнулся.

— Иди, покажу тебе работу.

Разобранный двигатель чернел отработанным маслом. Укай зажег яркую лампу и склонился над железом, упираясь обеими руками в стол.

— Что скажешь?

Асахи плотнее натянул перчатки, разглядывая детали.

— Металлолом, — он покачал головой. — Фильтры испорчены. Цилиндр стерся. Прокладка и электроника тоже неисправны. Но ладно бы только это. Он ржавый. —   
Асахи постучал пальцем по бурому пятнышку на передней крышке. Укай зашелся сухим трескучим смехом.

— Экий ты суровый. Через три дня он должен быть поставлен вон на ту птаху, — Укай указал пальцем на гору хромированных запчастей чоппера. — Что, вы в своей чистенькой мастерской только масло меняли?

— Не только, — Асахи поджал губы, хмурясь. — Можно исправить за два дня. Если у вас есть детали.

Укай снова засмеялся, упирая руки в бока.

— Забавный ты парень. Если сделаешь, деньги твои. А там посмотрим.

Он огрел Асахи по плечу тяжелой рукой и ушел в другой угол мастерской, что-то насвистывая. Двигатель продолжал чернеть неприступной кучей мусора. Засучив рукава, Асахи принялся за работу.

Через неделю у него не осталось сомнений насчет того, какими делами занималась мотомастерская «Карасуно». Большую часть времени было тихо и безлюдно, только работы Укай наваливал невпроворот. Парни в кожаной сбруе и на крутых мотоциклах появлялись каждый день, косо смотрели на Асахи и о чем-то говорили с Укаем в застекленной комнате наверху.

Чаще других приезжали двое: темноволосый Дайчи с упрямой тяжелой челюстью и миловидный Сугавара с приятной улыбкой. Они пригоняли по мотоциклу раз в один-два дня, толковали с Укаем наверху и уезжали на умопомрачительно крутом чоппере Дайчи, каждый со свертком темно-бежевой бумаги в нагрудном кармане.

Дважды в мастерской бывал Танака, почти лысый парень самой хулиганской наружности с вышитым на спине вороном. Своего байка у него не было, он только пригонял чужие.

Все мотоциклы куда-то отвозил Кейшин, после того как Асахи с Укаем проводили техосмотр и необходимый ремонт. Он заезжал каждый вечер: приносил еду, газеты или журналы. А еще — новости. Сам Асахи из мастерской никуда не выходил.  
Товарооборот шел довольно бойко, как казалось Асахи. Проходимость у мастерской с учетом всего двух пар рук была отличная. Работа была привычной: починка кузовщины и ходовых частей, настройка электроники, изредка — ремонт внутренних частей. Асахи быстро привык к ритму работы и почти втянулся, если бы не одно «но».

Однажды пригнали «Априлию Милле» с хорошо знакомым Асахи тюнингом. В Японии было мало итальянских байков, так что владельца Асахи вспомнил сразу же: тот чинил ходовку в их салоне не более четырех месяцев назад. Асахи испытывал серьезные угрызения совести, скручивая и уничтожая номера, но что толку? «Карасуно» давала ему ночлег и возможность прижить неплохие деньги, не в его интересах было привередничать. Однако сердце все равно сжималось всякий раз, как Асахи мысленно звал себя вором и мошенником.

Вечером седьмого дня приехал парень, которого Асахи раньше не видел. Он корпел над «Кавасаки Ниндзя», когда улицу перед мастерской огласил душераздирающий рев. Только один мотоцикл в мире мог издавать такой звук.

Сбавив скорость, кричащий черно-желтый газотурбинный гипербайк «MTT Y2K» вкатил под крышу гаража. Ездок, приземистый человек в выкрашенном в тон шлеме и смехотворно тонкой одежде, оказался молодым на вид парнишкой со смешной прической. Тонкие осветленные пряди надо лбом стояли торчком, напоминая полосы на боках мотоцикла.

Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, и Асахи не переставал орудовать гаечным ключом. Вряд ли такого зверя, как гипербайк, пригнали сюда на перепродажу. А стоил он, наверное, столько же, что и все железо в мастерской.

— Ноя! — окликнул Укай с балкона. Парнишка поставил мотоцикл на подножку и, пройдя мимо Асахи, прытко взлетел по лестнице.

Пока они говорили за закрытыми дверями, Асахи не удержался, подошел поближе. Вид такого ухоженного и с любовью отделанного зверя возбуждал не меньше, чем девчонки из закрытых клубов в Роппонги. От него веяло жаром, улицей и чем-то живым. Асахи слышалось призрачное сердцебиение, пульсация, исходящая от молчащего двигателя.

Что делал этот Ноя для мастерской? Асахи терялся в догадках. Ясно было, что только перепродажей угнанных коней они не занимались, но кто же будет посвящать его во все подробности.

— Не люблю, когда к нему близко подходят, — у Нои был звонкий голос. Сбежав вниз по ступенькам, он быстро пересек гараж и встал рядом с гипербайком. — Ты Азумане, да? Дед сказал, ты спец.

— А ты кто такой? — поинтересовался Асахи.

— Нишиноя Юу. Но все зовут меня Ноя. Ты тоже можешь, — Ноя развернул мотоцикл к выходу и надел шлем, подняв щиток. Оценивающий взгляд прошелся по бедрам Асахи и уперся прямо в пах. — Что ты делаешь завтра вечером?

Асахи залился краской по самые уши. От нахлынувшего жара стало тяжело дышать.

— В смысле?

— Позависаем вместе, — Ноя прищурил глаза, надавил на щеку изнутри, проводя языком от губ к скуле.

Асахи молчал как оглушенный. Будто Ноя ударил его мешком по голове.

— Отвали, — выжал он из себя наконец. Развернулся, зыркнув напоследок из-под выбившейся челки.

Мотор зарычал, мурашки понеслись по спине.

— Еще увидимся, — Ноя опустил забрало и дал газу, вылетая в вечерний Котобуки-тё молнией.

Его звали Воробьем — узнал Асахи чуть позже. Ни на следующий вечер, ни через день рев гипербайка не раздался на подъездной дорожке «Карасуно». Кейшин сказал, что Воробей вообще к ним редко залетает, а большего Асахи о нем знать и не нужно.

Через пару месяцев Асахи окончательно стал в был широко известен в Йокогаме. «Самые быстрые и самые крутые», — так называл их Танака. Однако Кейшин придерживался другого мнения: «Самые задиристые». Он занимался тюнингом угнанных байков, чтобы легче было сбывать товар. Его мастерская располагалась на другом конце Котобуки-тё.

Как-то вечером в мастерскую заглянули Дайчи с Сугаварой, пригнав простенький, изрядно поцарапанный «Сузуки». Через полчаса подъехал Танака за рулем популярного «Кавасаки Ниндзя» в качестве трофея. Асахи пытался что-то делать, вполуха прислушиваясь к веселой болтовне парней. Но работа встала намертво, когда Кейшин подвез ящик ледяного пива в багажнике старенькой «Тойоты».

Пить и смеяться с преступной группировкой, в которую Асахи так легко влился, было ничуть не хуже, чем с обычными парнями — например, трудягами из сервисного центра «Хонды». Ребята рассказывали истории про свои самые крутые или провальные угоны, про бывших и настоящих женщин, делали ставки на победителя нового сезона бейсбольной лиги и обсуждали конкурентов — так Асахи узнал, что у «Карасуно» давние терки с крупной токийской мастерской, промышляющей тем же бизнесом. Она называлась «Некома».

Ближе к одиннадцати вечера зазвонил телефон Кейшина, а вскоре после разговора вдалеке раздался рев гипербайка. Разгоряченная алкоголем кровь бросилась Асахи в лицо. Предложение «позависать вместе» никак не шло у него из мыслей: слишком много картинок рисовало воображение при воспоминании о непристойном жесте Нои.

Воробей припарковал мотоцикл, устроил шлем на руле и влился в общее веселье, даже не взглянув на него. Асахи чувствовал себя дураком. Между взрывами хохота головы Кейшина и Нои то и дело склонялись друг к другу, голоса становились неуловимо тихими, а выражения лиц — непроницаемыми.

— Слушай, Азумане, а как ты сюда попал? — спросил вдруг Сугавара, вскрывая новую бутылку пива.

Все взгляды заинтересованно обратились к нему, даже Нои — блестящие азартом карие глаза.

— Долгая история, — Асахи приложился к горлышку бутылки. — Просто однажды решил изменить свою жизнь.

— Круто! — Танака одобрительно вскинул кулак вверх. — Ты же в «Хонде» работал? Унылое местечко!

— Не то слово, — Асахи скривил губы.

— Что там произошло? — несмотря на кажущуюся пустоголовость, улыбчивый Сугавара умел задавать самые неприятные вопросы.

— Не поладил кое с кем. Не важно.

— Отстаньте, — со скучающим вздохом отрезал Укай.

Асахи с облегчением выдохнул, и разговор потек дальше, только Ноя продолжал сверлить его испытующим взглядом.

— Похоже, Ноя-сан на тебя глаз положил, — сказал, подсаживаясь к нему, Танака. — Сочувствую, дружище. Он у нас настырный.

Горячая кровь снова ударила в голову. И не только туда.

— А ты?

Танака громко рассмеялся, словно Асахи рассказал какой-то забавный анекдот, и с усилием хлопнул его по плечу.

— А я по части девочек!

— Вообще-то я тоже, — усмехнулся Асахи.

— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, — сказал Ноя, давая понять, что слышал весь разговор.

Не сводя с Асахи взгляда, он приложил ко рту бутылку и медленно запрокинул назад. Кадык опускался вверх и вниз, приковывая внимание; допив, Юу вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и широко улыбнулся, откидывая бутылку в пакет с мусором. Ребята заулюлюкали и засвистели. Асахи понял, что влип.

На следующую ночь его разбудил шум. Асахи спал в маленькой коморке на втором этаже, отведенной в его личное пользование. Узкая койка, пара стульев да ящиков — вот и вся обстановка. Когда Асахи вышел на балкон, собирая рассыпающиеся по плечам волосы, Укай был уже внизу. Танака метался по гаражу, то смеясь, то кусая губы.

— Мне конец, — повторял он. — Мне конец, если Куроо найдет меня.

— Идиот, — цедил сквозь зубы Укай. Он быстро перемещался по гаражу, скидывая в рюкзак какие-то вещи. Заметив Асахи, он крикнул: — Достань двести тысяч из верхнего ящика стола. Да поживее давай!

Когда Асахи бегом спустился вниз, Ноя был уже там.

— Поезжайте в Нариту, — кратко инструктировал Укай. — Бери билет на ближайший рейс куда угодно и проваливай. Остальное узнаешь от Кейшина.

Асахи молча отдал Укаю деньги, завернутые в плотную бумагу. Тот спрятал их на дно рюкзака, застегнул все замки. Он был слишком мрачным. И как будто постарел сразу лет на двадцать.

— Укай… — Танака, кусая губы, порывался обнять его, но Укай только крепко сжал его плечо и подтолкнул к мотоциклу.

— Они скоро будут здесь, — сказал Ноя. Огромные глаза светились, но страха или волнения в них не было. Гипербайк под ним тихо рокотал, словно живой. Укай помог Танаке надеть рюкзак.

— Не подведи, — сказал старик, кривя губы.

Танака сел позади Нои, крепко обхватив за пояс. Хлопнув щитком, тот без лишних разговоров завел мотор и скрылся в ночи со своим пассажиром.

Что-то подсказывало, что больше они Танаку никогда не увидят.

Вся заварушка началась позже. Сначала прикатили Дайчи и Сугавара, на этот раз каждый на своем байке. «Сузуки Хаябуса» Сугавары пестрела цветами и узорами вперемешку с черепами. Парни были серьезны и молчаливы, правую руку Дайчи украшал массивный кастет. Следом приехал Кейшин на уже знакомой «Тойоте» в сопровождении нескольких незнакомых парней. Они не выглядели внушительно, по мнению Асахи, но, видно, слово их имело свой вес. Машины и мотоциклы все прибывали и прибывали. Оказывается, друзей у «Воронов Карасуно» было много.

— Иди наверх и не высовывайся до утра, — предупредил Укай.

Устроившись на балконе в темном углу, Асахи наблюдал за происходящим со стороны.  
Едва забрезжил рассвет, улицу огласил рев десятка мотоциклов. Байкеры резко затормозили у подъездной дорожки, только один осмелился проникнуть в гараж. Черно-красным «BMW Супербайк» управлял высокий парень панковатой внешности. 

За его спиной сидел с виду подросток, худощавый блондин с отросшими черными корнями. Наглая улыбка и лукавый прищур первого совсем не вязалась с огромными внимательными глазами второго.

— Куроо. Чем обязаны? — Дайчи поднялся навстречу. Асахи давно уяснил, что среди «Воронов Карасуно» именно он был негласным лидером.

— Соскучился, — протянул Куроо, неприятно скаля зубы. — Особенно по кое-кому определенному, — он обвел гараж нарочито ленивым взглядом. Асахи отступил в темноту. — Или по двоим.

Они еще долго ходили вокруг да около, обмениваясь любезностями и откровенными угрозами, прежде чем Куроо прямо спросил, где Танака, а Кейшин прямо ответил, что Куроо может поискать его у кого-нибудь в заднице, но только не в «Карасуно».

— Хорошо, я понял, — Куроо оседлал байк, надел шлем. Пассажир обхватил его за пояс, все так же тихо сканируя окружающих своими глазами-плошками. — Когда поймаю вашего Воробья, целого перышка в нем оставлю, — пообещал Куроо на прощание.

Толпа снаружи еще долго рассасывалась. «Кошки из Некомы» и «Вороны Карасуно» давно искали повода возобновить вражду, только никто его так и не дал.  
На следующий день Укай подвел его к запыленному углу мастерской, где под брезентом стояли незаконченные мотоциклы. Положив руку на руль ни на что не похожего кастомного байка, он сказал:

— Танака не успел на нем поездить. Можешь закончить его для себя, если хочешь.

Асахи рассматривал резьбу на бензобаке в виде дикого ворона и гадал, что на самом деле означает это предложение. В «Карасуно» он и без того задержался слишком долго. Кто знает, чего потом будет стоить это промедление? Асахи все чаще задумывался о том, что должен убраться из Котобуки-тё к чертовой матери, пока бомба под названием «Куроо Тецуро» не рванула здесь.

Ноя вернулся через неделю. В мастерской никого не было, кроме Асахи. Воробей выглядел подавленным. Не говоря ни слова, он прошел наверх и скрылся за дверью, словно Асахи и вовсе не видел. Кажется, с Танакой они были хорошими друзьями. Интересно, где тот сейчас? Смог ли выбраться? После ночной сходки имя Танаки в «Карасуно» больше не упоминалось, будто бы он умер для всех или вовсе не существовал. Странное чувство.

Когда последний винтик в очередном моторе встал на место, Асахи пошел мыться. Маленькая душевая располагалась между комнатами Укая и каморкой Асахи. Обшарпанные стены кое-где заржавели, стояла душная сырость. Вода текла чуть теплая, зато мыла было в достатке и можно было скрести себя сколько душе угодно. 

Когда Асахи отдернул шторку, выжимая отросшие волосы кулаком, Ноя сидел верхом на стуле, положив подбородок на сложенные руки. На спинке под ними висело оставленное Асахи полотенце.

Ноя давно не приставал к нему со своими глупостями, будто бы отступился. Но по одному его взгляду Асахи понял, что это своего рода отвлекающий маневр, чтобы он расслабился и перестал напрягаться при каждом появлении Нои в мастерской. Слишком сумасшедшими были его бездонные карие глаза.

— Вау, — Ноя медленно и бесстыдно разглядывал его тело, не скрывая своего интереса. Асахи подавил желание прикрыться и приказал себе расслабиться. Кожа покрывалась мурашками от холода, в паху все сжалось — но раз так хочется, пусть любуется. Реакции все равно не дождется. — Мое предложение все еще в силе.

«Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь», — вспыхнуло у Асахи в голове яркими неоновыми буквами. Сразу стало не так холодно, а в горле вспух колючий шар.

— Полотенце, — Асахи шагнул вперед, протягивая руку.

Ноя перехватил ее и отвел в сторону, упираясь тяжелым взглядом в пах. Он кусал губу слева, на щеках играл лихорадочный румянец.

— Соглашайся, — настаивал Ноя, переведя тяжелый взгляд на лицо Асахи.

Снаружи послышался шум подъезжающей машины.

— Ноя! — кричал Кейшин. Ноя скорбно свел брови и на прощание подмигнул, покидая душевую.

Асахи с облегчением обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел, спеша вдохнуть свежего воздуха. На наглость Воробья он реагировал гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. «Просто слишком давно не было женщины», — убеждал себя Асахи. Но так ли было на самом деле?

Прошло около двух недель после исчезновения Танаки, когда Кейшин привез в Карасуно двух новых парней. Рыжий диковатый Хината и угрюмый высокий Кагеяма смотрели на Асахи с таким же благоговением, как и на остальных членов банды. Было в этом нечто чудовищно неправильное. Так и не выстиранная куртка сервисного центра «Хонда» лежала в углу его каморки, напоминая о прошлой жизни.

— Будут работать с нами, — сказал Кейшин, представляя их деду.

— Заменить одного Танаку парочкой неоперившихся птенчиков — маловато будет.

— Мы докажем! — в один голос заорали парни, переглянулись с неприязнью и снова вылупили глаза на Укая, готовые исполнить любой приказ. Смешные они были.

Асахи только натянул новые перчатки и прошел к станку выправлять вмятину на крыле.  
Несмотря на все свои странности, парни работали так же эффективно, как и Дайчи с Сугой. В итоге приток байков в мастерскую только увеличился, соответственно, и работы у Асахи стало куда больше. Он не жаловался: в мотоциклах была вся его жизнь. Но времени для сборки чоппера катастрофически не хватало. Он часто занимался с ним ночью, слишком терзаемый мыслями о будущем, чтобы спать. В одну из таких ночей он услышал волнующий сердце рев гипербайка.

Воробей тихо прошел ему за спину и уселся на один из коллекционных байков Укая, собранных непонятно зачем. Танака говорил, что дед был профессиональным гонщиком и городской легендой, но правды в его словах было не больше, чем в рассказах Асахи о себе.

— Ты любишь мотоциклы? — спросил Ноя.

— И да, и нет, — ответил Асахи со вздохом.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что они нас порабощают.

— А почему да? — удивленно.

— Потому что мы порабощаем их.

— Ты странный, — тихо сказал Ноя. Асахи живо представлял себе взгляд его огромных глаз, даже чувствовал это тепло затылком. Или задницей. — А я люблю. Чувствуешь себя таким свободным.

Асахи не знал, о чем с ним говорить. Да и стоило ли вообще? Из всей информации, что он располагал, Асахи мог быть уверенным только в том, что Ноя занимается самыми грязными делишками «Карасуно» и хочет трахнуть его. Не очень-то плодородная почва для ночной беседы.

— Ты все время здесь торчишь? Кейшин говорил, у тебя даже телефона нет. Ты что, потерял память? Или ты в бегах?

— Слишком много вопросов, — вздохнул Асахи, оборачиваясь через плечо.  
Ноя улыбнулся так, будто бы что-то выиграл.

— Давай прокатимся? Жрать хочется невыносимо.

Асахи молча закрутил гайки, проверил, как держится крыло и обернулся всем корпусом, вытирая ладони о тряпицу.

— Почему бы и нет, — Ноя просиял.

Асахи думал, что они проедутся до какой-нибудь ночной забегаловки. Он понял свою ошибку, когда гипербайк, превращая весь окружающий мир в размытую галлюцинацию, вылетел на автостраду. С одного взгляда было ясно, что Ноя — лихач, но такой скорости Асахи в жизни на себе не испытывал. Было похоже на взлет ракеты в космос. 

Его изначальный план держаться за сидение сзади с треском привалился. Вцепившись в Ною, он крепко прижимался к его спине, а коленями стискивал его ноги.  
Жар и вибрация мотоцикла между ними рождали в нем странные желания: запустить руку под куртку Нои и почувствовать, такая ли у него горячая кожа, как Асахи себе представлял?

Байк под ними, казалось, дышал и жил собственной жизнью. Асахи мерещились перекаты мышц и рывки сильного тела, когда Ноя закладывал крутой поворот или резко прибавлял скорости. Его шлем сзади украшало лицо чудовища, проступающее из глянцевой черноты.

Дорога от Йокогамы до Токио едва ли заняла десять минут. Вскоре Ноя сбавил скорость, петля по ярким улочкам Икэбукуро.

Как же давно Асахи не был здесь. Похоронив себя заживо в Котобуки-тё, он попросту забыл, как выглядит весь остальной мир. Яркая ночная жизнь будоражила воображение, подогревая и без того бурлящий в крови адреналин. От Нои исходил запах пота вперемешку с бензином — любимые ароматы Асахи.

Ноя привез его в Кабуки-тё и притормозил возле одного из заведений. Ломящиеся от вывесок стены грозили вот-вот рухнуть.

— Идем со мной, — позвал Ноя, снимая шлем. Асахи оставалось только отправиться следом.

В Кабуки-тё можно было купить что угодно, имея деньги и связи: девочек, мальчиков, наркотики, оружие. Мотоциклы. За перегородками из тонкой рисовой бумаги занимались сексом или делали деньги. Парящие в воздухе свобода и разнузданность быстро заражали каждого, кто сюда попадал. Асахи чувствовал, что добром сегодняшний вечер не кончится, но желания, разбуженные в нем ночной гонкой за собственной тенью, непросто было унять. Демон дорог требовал своего подношения.

Женщина средних лет в темно-синем кимоно с рыжими карпами на рукавах с поклоном встретила Ною и проводила в отдельный кабинет на втором этаже. Росписи на стенах изображали всевозможные сцены совокупления. Дым от курительных палочек, сладкий и дурманящий, застилал сознание теплым ковром. Слабость одолевала тело.

Ноя устроился на подушках и похлопал рядом с собой. Асахи сел на пятки, напомнив себе, чем все это может закончиться.

— Бывал тут? — спросил Ноя, выбирая между предложенными сигаретами, кисеру и кальяном. Девушка в лимонном кимоно ловко подожгла табак и раскурила кальян. Воздух наполнился аппетитным фруктовым запахом.

Еще две девушки принесли еду и напитки; совсем юная красавица уселась за кото.

— Не приходилось.

Обстановка была более чем расслабляющей. Теплое саке и дым от кальяна соблазняли прилечь и отдохнуть на подушках. Сладкий голос переплетался с мелодией, Асахи будто погружался в транс.

Девушка в лимонном кимоно сидела рядом с Ноей и затягивалась дымом с его рук. В распахнутом вороте красовалась высокая грудь. Возбуждение медленно курсировало в крови; Асахи нравилось смотреть на Ною. Нравились его руки, щиплющие острые розовые соски, губы, обхватывающие мундштук. Нравился голодный блеск во взгляде, когда он смотрел на Асахи.

Расстегнув ширинку и припустив узкие джинсы, девушка в лимонном кимоно опустилась между ног Нои, скинув с плеч свое одеяние. Ее голова мерно опускалась и поднималась в такт мелодии, Ноя пускал кольца дыма, откинувшись на подушки. Он был неожиданно мускулист: четко очерченный пресс, выраженные мышцы на руках. Ноя притягивал взгляд. Он был таким живым, таким ярким.

Слишком увлеченный этим зрелищем, Асахи не заметил, как оборвалась музыка. Легкие руки легли на плечи, едва заметно разминая и массируя мышцы. Ноя повернул голову на подушке, кусая губы.

Распахнув кимоно, девушка устроилась на коленях Асахи. Проворно расстегнув штаны, она вынула истекающий смазкой член — когда только он успел возбудиться настолько сильно? Ноя жадно следил за каждым ее движением. Когда мягкие губы накрыли головку, Асахи провалился в черноту под протяжный стон — не свой. Каждое прикосновение языка подбрасывало его, обжигающее возбуждение лизало поясницу.

На мгновение губы исчезли и Асахи успел лишь заметить всполох ярких тканей, прежде чем на член опустился другой рот. Перемена чувствовалась каждой клеткой тела, каждым нервным окончанием. Губы — жестче, жарче — двигались куда уверенней.  
Распахнув глаза, Асахи увидел растрепанную макушку Нои, его красные щеки, темные губы, растянувшиеся вокруг ствола. Он глянул сквозь ресницы, насаживаясь горлом на член, и Асахи вскрикнул, падая на подушки. Он не заметил, как они остались в комнате вдвоем.

— Я кончил, просто глядя на твой член, — прошептал Ноя, вылизывая поджавшиеся яйца, спускаясь языком ниже. — Охренительно… Черт, просто…

Слова потонули в новом стоне: Ноя сжал губами головку, ткнулся в устье языком и снова насадился на член горлом. Он двигался просто восхитительно. Асахи цеплялся за запахи и звуки, чтобы не провалиться в оргазм слишком быстро, но от вздохов и пошлого бормотания Нои становилось только хуже.

Скользкие пальцы прошлись вдоль ствола, обрисовали тяжелую мошонку. Асахи следил за этими прикосновениями, покрываясь мурашками. Ноя погладил чувствительный участок за яйцами, надавливая круговыми движениями — Асахи закусил губу. Внутри разливался странный жар и голод, хотелось, чтобы Ноя зашел дальше.

Указательный палец ткнулся в заднее отверстие — всего лишь слегка надавил, но Асахи подбросило от смеси незнакомых чувств. Слишком непривычно, щекочуще и в то же время приятно и дразняще мало. Ноя потер анус кончиками пальцев, вбирая в рот влажную от смазки головку. Мышцы изнутри будто обдавало кипятком. Пальцы терли отверстие, проскальзывая чуточку глубже с каждым движением. Слишком мало, слишком приятно. Асахи дернулся навстречу и вскрикнул, когда палец прошел через кольцо тугих мышц. Ноя подвигал им внутри, глубоко насаживаясь на член Асахи ртом.

— Я сейчас… — Асахи попытался отстранить его от себя, но Ноя только плотнее насадился на член, стискивая его стенками горла. Внутрь протиснулся второй палец, трахая быстро и неглубоко. Кусая собственный кулак, чтобы сдержать крики, Асахи кончил. Он смотрел, как сперма стекает по стволу, не помещаясь во рту Нои, и едва не терял сознание, кончая снова.

Секунды превращались в часы, а минуты пролетали быстрее одного удара сердца. Асахи несколько раз едва не всплывал на поверхность, как ему казалось, и снова опускался в темноту.

Когда он открыл глаза, Ноя снова курил кальян, полулежа на подушках. Асахи не знал, что сказать. Может быть, ему все только приснилось?

— Пришел в себя? — Ноя выпустил струю дыма в воздух, блеск его глаз, довольный и еще более жадный, чем прежде, подсказывал, что Асахи все произошедшее не приснилось. — Пора ехать назад.

Обратная дорога слилась в одно цветное пятно. Асахи чувствовал себя одновременно неловко и глупо. Ему было стыдно за произошедшее и за реакцию своего тела, но теперь уже все это смущение казалось ему ужасно глупым. Он хотел этого так же сильно, как и Ноя, о чем теперь жалеть? Не ожидал он, что все произойдет так просто.

В мастерской было тихо, рольставни плотно закрыты. Что-то нужно было говорить на прощание, но Асахи только сглатывал вязкую слюну и вспоминал ощущение пальцев внутри: жар и вибрации мотоцикла не давали забыть этих ощущений ни на секунду. Что было бы, позволь он зайти Ное еще дальше?

— Меня не будет какое-то время, — сказал Воробей с понимающей улыбкой. — Но я вернусь. Не пропадай, ладно?

Асахи едва успел кивнуть головой, прежде чем рев мотора и вспышка фар отдалила их друг от друга.

«Ненадолго» затянулось на три недели. Асахи успел сработаться с Хинатой и Кагеямой, почти закончил свой чоппер и почти решился двигаться дальше. Не вечно же ему прятаться под крылом у «Воронов Карасуно». Только те сказанные на прощание слова и держали: «Не пропадай, ладно?». Он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что прислушивается к любому шуму с улицы: вдруг именно этот тихий отдаленный рокот в следующую секунду перерастет в рев турбины гипербайка? Но задерживаться дольше было просто глупо: больше трех месяцев он торчал в Йокогаме. Рано или поздно его могли заметить, и тогда всему настал бы конец. Нет, не может он дожидаться Воробья.

Все случилось ночью. Сначала раздался шум и голоса, от которых Асахи медленно начал просыпаться. Потом дверь его каморки открылась так резко и с таким грохотом, что Асахи не успел осознать, как пистолет оказался в его руках. На мушке был Ноя.  
Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, щеки раскраснелись как после быстрого бега.

— Собирайся, Азумане Асахи, нет времени ничего объяснять. Ты уезжаешь со мной.

И Ноя выскочил из комнаты. Плохо соображающий и полуголый Асахи выбежал за ним на балкон. Разворачивающаяся внизу картина слишком сильно напоминала поспешный отъезд Танаки. Выругавшись, Асахи достал рюкзак, который затолкнул под кровать в первый же день, собрал всю накопленную наличку и, подумав немного, вытряхнул полицейский значок из внутреннего кармана ветоши, бывшей когда-то курткой с эмблемой сервисного центра «Хонда». Резинка куда-то запропастилась.

Наспех одевшись, Асахи сбежал вниз, закинув рюкзак на плечо и сжимая в руке пистолет. Волосы лезли в глаза, не желая послушно лежать.

Ноя о чем-то спорил с Укаем, жестикулируя и срываясь на крик, Дайчи успокаивал обоих, пытаясь им что-то втолковать.

— Эй, Азумане, — окликнул его Сугавара и поманил к себе. — Есть кое-что для тебя.

В дальнем и самом темном углу, куда отвел его Сугавара, на самом деле не было ничего интересного: пыль на слое брезента давно уже превратилась в землю – просто старый металлолом. Так говорил себе Асахи, но сердце учащенно забилось, подскочив к горлу. Сугавара стянул брезент, подняв облако пыли.

— «Блэкбёрд», — сияющий новым тюнингом и с другим сидением, это все-таки был его байк. Тот самый.

— Не думал же ты, что его дети угнали? — подошедший сзади Ноя положил ладонь ему на спину. От этого касания в него словно вливались чужие силы. — В Котобуки-тё только «Вороны Карасуно» занимаются мотоциклами.

— Прости, — с виноватой улыбкой сказал Сугавара. — Мы с самого начала про тебя знали. Ты не сердишься?

— Сам виноват, — он всегда был слишком наивным.

— Заводи, времени нет, — жестко сказал Ноя, едва ощутимо толкнув его в спину.

— Удачи, — Укай твердо смотрел им вслед, заложив руки в карманы того старого голубого комбинезона.

Сердце Асахи тоскливо сжалось: вобрав в себя одним взглядом блеклую неоновую вывеску, исписанные граффити внешние стены и лица таких чужих, но ставших ему родными людей, он решительно отвернулся. Для прошлого он знал отличное место — во тьме утекающей из-под колес мотоцикла дороги.

Когда они вывели оба байка под беззвездное небо мегаполиса, вдали уже слышался рев моторов «Некомы» .

— Надеюсь, ты не разучился с ним обращаться, — сказал Ноя, широко скалясь.

Нахлобучив шлем и зафиксировав поудобнее рюкзак, Асахи завел мотор. Две стрелы одновременно вылетели в ночной город. Сзади их прикрывали Дайчи и Суга, отвлекая внимание.

Они петляли по улицам, держа курс на Север. Мелкая дрожь руля била по рукам, сердце стучало кувалдой. Ноя двигался так легко и плавно, распластавшись на своем гипербайке, что практически сливался с ним в один живой организм. Асахи в который раз поразился ауре, источаемой гипербайком: точно послушный дикий зверь.

На выезде из Йокогамы они с парнями разделились: Дайчи и Суга увели от них часть погони, но рев «BMW» от этого стал только отчетливее. Куроо не даст им расслабиться.

Преследователи то поджимали их, то отставали. Неплотное движение на ночной трассе играло обоим на руку. Ноя собирался вывести их на более оживленную дорогу, и там-то уйти в отрыв. Но риск был просто неизмерим: одно неверное движение и любой из них мог превратиться лишь в маленькое пятнышко на кузове огромной фуры.  
Нервы и усталость брали свое: дорога двоилась перед глазами, руки дрожали. Асахи приказывал себе держаться, ведь столько вопросов еще требовали своего ответа. Не время было умирать.

После выхода на грузовую дорогу началось самое сложное: фуры неслись с бешеной скоростью, просветы между ними походили на огромные волны, грозящие захлестнуть с головой. Фары « BMW» уже били в зеркало Асахи. Пистолет оттягивал внутренний карман. Асахи смотрел в спину Нои и черпал силу из уверенного разворота его плеч.  
В какое-то мгновение плотная полоса транспорта слева расступилась, давай немного пространства для маневра – гипербайк и «Блэкбёрд» нырнули туда, как в глубокий омут. За ними перестроилась фура, закрывая просвет. Звук мотора «BMW» отступил, как унесенный ветром крик чаек в порту Йокогамы. Демон дорог сегодня был к ним благосклонен.

Они ехали до рассвета. Кости и мышцы Асахи изнывали от усталости, непривычные к настолько долгой езде. Голова была тяжелой. Руль начинал вилять. Заметив его поведение, Ноя сбавил скорость и пристал к первому же придорожному кафе, встретившемуся у них на пути.

— Ты неплохо водишь для полицейского, — сказал Ноя, когда Асахи снял свой шлем, поставив мотоцикл рядом с его.

Воробей как будто провел последние часы в горячей ванне с сигаретой во рту: усталости ни в одном глазу.

— Откуда вы узнали про полицию? — спросил Асахи, хмурясь.

Ноя усмехнулся.

— Пойдем, перекусим. Я все расскажу.

Еда в этой забегаловке выглядела не слишком аппетитно. Ноя заказал им бургеров и содовой. Столик у окна был самым чистым в зале. Асахи растянулся на жестковатом диване, закидывая руки за спинку.

— Куда делся Танака? – это было первое, что он хотел узнать. Ноя удивленно вскинул брови.

— Никуда. Через месяц он вернулся и работает у Кейшина. Нужно было пустить пыль в глаза Куроо, вот и все. Но Рю в ту ночь был очень напуган. Боялся, как бы не пришлось и правда линять в штаты.

Ноя развернул один из бургеров и впился в него зубами, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения. Асахи выбрал себе тот, что погорячее.

Хорошенькое начало. Наверняка все в «Карасуно» были в курсе насчет Танаки, один он волновался как последний идиот. «Конечно, ты же им никто, — поддел Асахи сам себя, вытаскивая из бургера кольца лука, — с чего бы делиться с тобой такой важной информацией». Даже Ноя ничего не стал ему говорить.  
Асахи покачал головой, все глубже погружаясь в свои мысли.

— Следующий вопрос, — облизываясь, подбодрил его Ноя.

— Почему Куроо охотился за ним?  
Ноя закатил глаза и взял следующий шуршащий, пахнущий сырным соусом сверток.

— Это был ерундовый промах. Рю угнал тачку кого-то из приближенных к Куроо людей и к тому же попался на записи камер наблюдения. Ладно, теперь я, — Ноя облизал по очереди пальцы левой руки, чуть задумавшись. — Как ты попал в Котобуки-тё?

— Бежал от полиции, — честно ответил Асахи с набитым ртом.

— Ты сам полиция, — напомнил Ноя.  
Асахи прожевал, запивая содовой.

— Все сложно. Сначала я работал под прикрытием в сервисном центре «Хонды». Поступила наводка, что токийский филиал помогает сбывать краденые мотоциклы. Моему отделу поручили это расследование. Постепенно я собрал все необходимые доказательства, но потерял связь со своими парнями. Меня больше никто не прикрывал.

Асахи вспомнил их: серьезного и доброго Энношиту, проницательного и саркастично Цукишиму, трусоватого и честного Ямагучи. Где то они теперь, живы ли? Может быть, именно Асахи, увлекшись своим расследованием, подставил их под удар.

Ноя смотрел, как он ест, подперев голову ладонью.

— Жалко.

— Не то слово, — невесело усмехнулся Асахи. — Есть в полиции одна крутая шишка…

— Бокуто Котаро, — опередил его Ноя.

— Верно, — Асахи качнул головой. — Он прикрывает преступную группировку «Некома», помогает прятать концы в воду.

— И людей в землю, — Ноя сжал кулак, кривя губы. — Мы давно за ним наблюдаем. Все, кому не повезло перейти Куроо дорогу, бесследно исчезают, а уж Бокуто заботится о том, чтобы их никто и не искал. Не успей Рю вовремя скрыться, ребята Бокуто задержали бы его, но отвезли бы вовсе не в полицейский участок.

— Боюсь, мой отдел тоже пострадал по его вине.

— Тебе повезло, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Ноя. — Если бы ты не успел вовремя сбежать, Бокуто дотянулся бы и до тебя. И запомни: Куроо ищет тебя. Он знает, как ты опасен.

— Не сомневаюсь. Чутье вовремя подсказало мне, что пора делать ноги. Обчистив кассу, я взял мотоцикл из гаража и сбежал. Чудом удалось скрыться.

— Ты все такой же наивный, — Ноя улыбнулся, мягко и загадочно. — Я знал о тебе, как только ты начал работать под прикрытием. А потом, когда решил бежать в Котобуки-тё — словно удача сама поплыла в наши руки. Я следил за тобой и позаботился, чтобы все было в порядке: забрал «Блэкбёрд» и рассказал Кейшину, где тебя искать. Я сделал все, чтобы полиция оставила тебя в покое.

— Но почему?..

— Много причин, — Ноя пожал плечами. — Ты классно чинишь мотоциклы. Нам нужны были доказательства, которые ты сумел собрать против Куроо и Бокуто. Я многим обязан тебе, в конце концов. Когда мы встретились впервые, ты лишил меня водительских прав на долгие два года. В итоге я пересел на мотоцикл. В каком-то смысле я стал байкером благодаря тебе.

Его слова звучали так, будто бы это действительно имело для Нои огромное значение. От огня в его глазах Асахи стало жарко и неуютно.

— Я много кого лишил прав, когда работал в дорожной полиции, — угрюмо отозвался он.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но наверняка еще никого не лишал анальной девственности, — Ноя снова улыбнулся так бесшабашно, как умел он один. — Хочешь быть у меня первым?

— Тебе обязательно нужно вот так говорить об этом? — с жаром спросил Асахи. Улыбка на губах Нои померкла, уступая другому, более глубокому выражению.

— Постой-ка, ты так это сказал, как будто…

— Не время говорить об этом, — строго сказал Асахи, хотя кровь, прилившая к лицу, вряд ли делала его убедительным. Ноя проглотил невысказанные слова, и они словно озарили его изнутри — так засияло лицо. — Прежде объясни, почему «Карасуно» и «Некома» так жаждут насолить друг другу?

— Все проще некуда: здоровая конкуренция, вот и все. Никаких скрытых мотивов. Если удастся выжать кошек с рынка, доходы «Карасуно» вырастут в два с половиной раза — это усредненно. Мы пытаемся нарушить его канал сбыта в Китай, перехватить влияние — сейчас это задача номер один.

— Вот чем занимались вы с Кейшином?

— Да, — Ноя горделиво выпятил грудь. — Я следил за Куроо и Бокуто, собирал информацию и переманивал их людей на нашу сторону. Делал все, чтобы они чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке и не могли спать по ночам. Но чертов сукин сын Кенма оказался слишком хитер: выследил меня. Полиция поджидала возле дома. Пришлось бросить в их руках все, что удалось собрать, и рвать когти. Теперь я в бегах, как и ты, — Ноя азартно улыбнулся во всю ширь своего рта.

— Нет, — Асахи нахмурился. — Нет, это совсем не одно и то же. Есть люди, которым до тебя есть дело. И есть место, где тебя ждут. Я собираюсь отправиться в Нагасаки, у меня там, возможно, остались друзья. Залягу на дно и когда-нибудь найду способ восстановить свою жизнь.

— Вот что ты думаешь? — Ноя склонил голову набок, глядя внимательно своими огромными глазами. Трудно было определить, смотрит ли он на Асахи или сквозь него. — Собираешься кануть в небытие, сломаться, сдаться? Вот чего ты хочешь? Надо было плюнуть на тебя еще тогда, когда ты постучал в двери той старухе — отравила бы тебя и продала на органы. Легкий и быстрый конец. Гораздо легче, чем смотреть, как ты сам зарываешь себя в землю.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Асахи резче, чем нужно было. — Колесить с места на место, красть мотоциклы и продолжать играть со смертью?

— Ты так говоришь, как будто в этом есть что-то плохое, — искренне удивился Ноя. — Да, именно это я тебе и предлагаю. К черту Нагасаки: останься со мной. Я позабочусь о тебе. Не придется восстанавливать свою старую никчемную жизнь: у нас все будет по-новому.

Ноя смотрел на него, подавшись вперед, и Асахи мучительно хотелось сбежать назад к полумертвой атмосфере Котобуки-тё и своей потертой куртке с нашивкой «Хонда».   
Слишком много энергии было в Ное — слишком даже для двоих.

Никогда не отправляйся в путешествие, если не знаешь, когда оно закончится — это правило четко разделяло людей на любителей мотоциклов и байкеров. Но Асахи не знал, кто он. Полицейский-оборотень или механик-самоучка? Волк-одиночка или член стаи?

Наступило ли время это выяснить?

Пожалуй, оно наступило даже слишком давно. Только Асахи по привычке продолжал прятать голову в песок, цепляясь за прошлое.

— Ну, что ты решишь? – Ноя нетерпеливо облизнул губы, глаза лихорадочно сияли внутренним огнем.

Без слов Асахи поднялся, взял свой шлем и вышел на улицу.

Утро было ветреным, но теплым. Тяжелые тучи скрадывали солнечные лучи — отличная погода для езды на мотоцикле.

Когда Ноя вышел из кафе, понурый и тихий, Асахи ждал его верхом на «Блэкбёрде», оперевшись правой ногой о землю. Ветер трепал его волосы и бросал в глаза, как в каком-нибудь голливудском фильме.

Подняв на него глаза, Ноя закусил губу и отвернулся. Через несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений он шагнул к гипербайку, вытирая глаза рукавом.

— Едем, — он сел на мотоцикл, натянул шлем, — демон дорог ждет нас.

Ноя опустил щиток, и в глянцевом стекле отразилось бесконечное полотно трассы, уходящее в волнительную неизвестность.


End file.
